You Or Someone Like You *Part 2*
by Ashley Adams
Summary: *See Part 1 (Post Requiem)*


**You Or Someone Like You (Part 2)**

Author: Ashley Adams

# 

# Rating: PG

Summary: Scully meets a woman with the same story of what happened to her.

Disclaimer: Nope I wish that I owned them though.

Author's Note: This is the second part of this series. I hope that you like it! I also hope that you read part 1 first too! (....) (Read away my little alien friend!)

Scully sat awake that night wondering how this all fit together. The records of Chris said that he had experienced the same sort of brain activity as Mulder. The only difference between him and the rest seemed to be his wife. Once Scully looked deeper into her records found that she matched a Jane Doe from 1989, whom, by the records was found on the side of the road, and once she brought in, she was diagnosed barren. She was finally found out to be Adrina Carter and five years later married her now gone husband, Chris Hutchinson.

Though, that made perfect sense to Scully in itself. She needed to know why Adrina was on the pill if she was infertile and how both she and Adrina had gotten pregnant at the same time while they were both unable to.

She decided that the next morning she was going to have to ask Mrs. Hutchinson for the answers to her questions.

****

Scully pulled up the drive and walked up to the front door, it was extraordinarily hot out and Scully was hardly dressed for the weather, in her black pant suit she hoped now that the home had Air conditioning. She knocked twice and soon heard the pounding and short scream on the other side of the door.

Scully Drew her gun and kicked the door open hearing it splinter and crack. She looked around the living room and made her way to the bedroom. There she saw two men dressed in black, and wear ski masks, making their ways through the window. Scully fired to rounds, which seemed to do less then affect the man that she shot. She fired one more but they were gone. She kneeled down by Adrina. Adrina gagged slightly, and by the looks of it had been being strangled before Scully had entered. Then slowly got up with the help of Scully and sat down on the bed.

"Mrs. Hutchinson, do you know who those men are?" Scully asked.

"N-No I don't," she said slightly stammering.

*****

Krycek pulled off his ski masked and looked over at Bob the new dip-shit that Marita hired. Of all the people to be in charge now he thought for sure it would be himself. That of course changed once they looked at the papers and found what Spender wrote down: 

"If you are reading this then I have died, though you may think that my rein as highest has ended you are wrong, for I still have something more to say, 1st if Scully hasn't found Mulder with in a week of his disappearance then I want you to exterminate 'The Plan'. 2nd the one that in which killed me is the one that is now second in command, what Krycek my good boy, did you think it would all just land in your lap? As for who is 1st in command I think that Marita is the only one capable of this feat. For she was the one and got your rat ass out of jail didn't she Krycek?"

Krycek right after reading this folded it neat into a square and lit it on fire, there was no way in hell that Krycek was going to let that man treat him like that, especially from beyond the grave.

"Krycek, what are we going to do now? We know that Scully isn't going to let us get to that woman now," said Bob nervously pulling at his mask in his hands.

"Listen to me you little shit, I can handle this, I've handled worse, so we will now go back to the base and I will figure out what we are going to do! Do you understand?!" he screamed, his temper getting more then the best of him.

"Yes," said Bob as they walked toward the base.

*****

Scully had spent the past hour there listening to the woman's story. And she was amazed. 

"All of this started to happen after you were found?" Scully asked.

"Yes, I have no idea why all of these terrible things keep happening to me, first my abduction, then my father and sister dying, then cancer and finding out I was unable to conceive. When I finally thought that I was going to have a normal life I find out about my husband and about his sister. Whom he's determined to find. Though I don't mind it, I understand, and then he goes crazy. Once I finally have him back, and for only a year, he's abducted. Why must my life be a living hell? I feel as if all of this was orchestrated. Or am I just paranoid?" asked Adrina tears sliding down her face.

"Adrina I personally don't think that you are, but before I can tell you that I have complete proof that you aren't I'm going to have to get you some protection, and make a few phone calls. Do you think that you can pack a few things, come back to the hotel with me, and wait there while I get everything settled?" asked Scully trying to be as careful with her words as possible.

"Yeah sure," said Adrina getting up from the sofa and heading off into the room still trembling slightly from the cry.

*****

**More to come J


End file.
